The Time Nickelodeon Hotel Was Weird
"Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick Nick Nick. NICK. Nickel-od-e-on!" Remember that little tune? It was from a bumper from the 90s on Nickelodeon. I'm sure you've heard about it once or twice. Actually, a lot now since we have stuff like "The Splat" or whatnot (Thats like running on Teen Nick and whatever). If you remember those, then you'll remember the Nickelodeon Hotel. Also known as "The Nickelodeon Suites Resort" (Which it really wasn't), The hotel was somewhere in the middle between two parks, Those being Walt Disney World and Universal Studios/Islands of Adventure. I don't know why they wanted to make this like a resort, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers. I mean, Cartoon Network is already doing it now with their hotel, but why mention about The Nickelodeon Hotel in the first place? I had, well, a "weird" time during my time at the place. The reason why me and my family gone to the hotel was because we were going to Islands Of Adventure at the time. Normally we would of gone to Disney, but this time the cost was too much, and we all agreed to go to Islands Of Adventures because of many other reasons (Like Spider-Man and those cool stunt shows). Once we got to the hotel, we already knew that the place was off, to say the least. I mean, we also thought that the place look wicked cool! and some of my family likes the shows on Nick. My favorite was Rocko's Modern Life, but my younger brother's favorite was Danny Phantom and The Loud House. We got the Spongebob room, which was full on a Spongebob themed room with some video game consoles with it (I think it was the Playstation 2 or Playstation 3, couldn't remember). My parents told me to take my younger brother to the waterpark and play with him while they go and eat lunch together. We watched a clip from a screen of the waterpark that looked liked a clip of Sonic The Hedgehog was racing The Flash. We headed off to the pool and had a fun time! We got slimed, went down the waterslide that was on there, and basically had a fun time! That is, until like three girls started to look at us. These girls was workers of the hotel, two black haired, one dark brown-ish haired. They both did look cute and skinny, but something felt off to them. Like, I'm talking, "eh.." weird. Like, you ever feel like someone was watching you and whatnot and he or she started to stare at you in a fun way? Yeah, thats what happened. My younger bro said that maybe they just think that I'm cute and whatnot, and then I mention that they're giving the same look to him as well. Of course, I laughed when he started blushing, and teased him that "He's gonna get three ladies to come over and play", and he told me to shut up in a funny manner. We got done with the waterpark stuff, and we heard about the arcade they have but didn't have the money for it. So I told him that we can rent some games from the lobby to play on the PlayStation that was in our room. We got done changing and whatever and I told my parents that I was gonna rent games for me and him. After all, the sun was about to set once we got out of the pool and my parents was still talking around the sidewalks around the hotel. You know, the sidewalk with a lake featuring a lot of Nicktoons and whatever. Once I got to the lobby, I asked where they had the games at and they showed me this list of games they have for it. I picked out two, being Twisted Metal and Sonic Hero's, and wondered myself back. I've bumped into one of the three girls that was watching us. It was the first black haired girl, but she did have this blue streak across the tips of her hair. I said sorry to her, and that I didn't really mean too and whatnot, and she said its no problem. When I was picking up the games off the ground, she asked me this: "So... You and your brother are staying here for a while?" I replied with: "Yeah, only like Two weeks." "Oh cool!" She replied, with her staring at me. I've still felt weirded out, and I just walked away. "Wait! Um, Nice Swim-Shorts..?" "Uh...Thanks" "No problem Baby, I MEAN, Dude! Yeah! Dude!" What the crap, did she just call me baby? At this point I was blushing and walking back. Not because she called me baby but because she was just all "Up into The Face" from my stand point. I've got back with the games and whatever, and I've played Sonic Riders with my younger bro, then we played Twisted Metal after that and headed to bed. During my time sleeping, I can't stop thinking about those three girls. It actually kind of creep'd me out, but I hope that change like a few days after. I woke up with a crack on the wall. Its not like a big crack, more a less a tiny one. Looks like I slept in, and like my bro was watching something on TV. The channel was Nick, and it was playing Spongebob (It was the episode where Spongebob and Squidward did that whole "Graveyard Shift" thing, one of my favorites of all time). My dad wanted to do a all guys trip to Islands of Adventure, just me and him and my mom was gonna go check out some of the other places around the park, that way she can find rides for my younger bro to go and play on. But who was gonna watch my younger bro? My mom told me that they have this babysit thing there and they'll gonna watch my brother and whatnot. "Ok, so everything seems fine and dandy! I'm gonna go have some fun with dad, go on the ride: "The Hulk!" and whatever" I thought in my mind once we left the hotel and gone to Universal for the day. Once we got back, my dad told me to go pick up my brother and what not, so I went to find my brother. He was in the theater where they do those stage shows for kids, and it was a Spongebob themed one. Luckily, it was right at the end of the show, but I didn't found my brother until he bumped into me. Weirdly, his face was wet. "Yo little bro? Why's your face wet? You ate like a Big Mac or something?" I asked, being the fun loving bro I am "Remember the three girls! They gave me and a few other kids a day in the arcade and food area!" "Oh cool." "But they each gave me a kiss for some reason-" "-Wait, a kiss?" "Yeah! I got a Boo Boo on my head, so they gave me a Band-Aid and told me to give you this after they kissed me!" He then handed me this note that was written on those napkins you'll see at the food court. It stated: "Sorry about the bro getting hurt, he fell on one into a arcade machine next to the Skee-Ball game we have here. Mind if all three of us came and, you know, 'hanged out' with you? If you do, then meet us at the sidewalk. We'll be at the Dora Statue Signed by, Alice Threysome, Jessie Frunie, and Clover Hartmurm" I was weirded out by this, but I did wanted to know why they kissed my brother and gave me those looks at the pool once we got here. So, I decided to go off to the sidewalk and I noticed them at the Dora The Explorer statue. "Take a big breath, stupid, all you needed was answers, yeah, YEAH!" I thought when I was walking up to them, and waved at them. I thought that I was gonna make like new friends here and, you know, actually hang out with them. We chatted for some time, and getting some things in common and whatnot. Clover, the one with the darker brown hair, asked if I wanted to go to a place they normally hide at, because its getting cold and chilly out. I said yeah, and we wondered off into the hotel. We took the elevator to the 4th floor of the place and once we got out they grabbed me and started running and giggling. "Woah! Whats Going on here?!" I said, chuckling, not knowing what I'm gonna get myself into. Jessie, the full on black haired one told me "You'll see" and took me to a room that was rarely used. There was no spy camera above me, and I forgot what room it was, but all I can say about it was they had the key card to it. They stand me up, after them dragging me and now my head hurts from it, and told me to "make yourself at home". I sat on the bed that was there, which has a TV remote and it was right in the living room. At least it had a pretty window, but it wasn't at the pool view, but rather at the area where you see the parking lot and the main entrance. I just turned on the TV and it was actually playing those radio stations that was programmed onto the TV network. The song that was playing was End Of The Road by Boyz ll Men, a band that I don't remember ever listening to as a kid. I then heard the door open, but I see nobody. I was about to check when suddenly I was grabbed by Clover and Alice and then they pinned me down to the bed. They were wearing like small tops and small shorts. Once Jessie came, all three of them kept on kissing, hugging, and...you know, having sex on me. I tired to escape but I couldn't, at this point, I was scared full time. They would not let me go, their bodies where all over me, and all I could see was them stripping. At this point, I needed a way out. I don't wanna be here anymore, I know this is bad, and whatever. When I tired to get up, all three of them did this hug/grab thing and covered me into the blankets. I've blacked out, but I could only hear moans coming out of them, with all three of them saying: "We need you, We want you, We want....." They stop to think, and then said "We want you to be our new toy, forever. Don't leave us, forget your family, we ARE your family for now on, you'll do as we say and do, and we want sex everyday with you and your body-" I was about to wake up when I heard something from the door, which then I've blacked out again. This time, with no sound at all. I woke up, back at a new hotel room, and my parents was worried. I explain to them that the workers was giving me and my younger bro a horny look and they tired to kiss my younger bro and then they forced me to have sex with them. I was shaking during that time, and I asked if I was like in trouble. Of course, they said no and they got me out of The Nickelodeon Hotel and into The Rosen Inn. When I arrived at The Rosen Inn, I viewed to the TV, static was happening with hidden video, the hidden video said: N̵I̶҉́͘C͟͏̀͏K̀͠͝E҉҉̷͢L̴͟Ó̕͢D̨̕Ę́͘͡͡Ơ̵̵N̷̸̢͜͟ ̵̵̢̨S̢̕͞*̨͘͞͏X̵̀̕͜͝?̶͘͜ ̕͞W͘͏҉̧O͢͠R̷̵̴͢͝K͘͜͞͡E͟͜R̨̛Ş͘͠͝ ̷̶̸̸̨F̴̨͏̨O҉̸͜R̷̨̛҉C͟͡Ȩ̢̛͢͏ ̶̢̛͠T̨͘E͘͞Ȩ͟͟Ǹ̴͝͠A̴̶̢̕͜G̡̡̕Ȩ̵̛͢͝Ŗ̶̀͜͡ ̸̵̀͡͠T̴̸̛́͡O̵̕͘ ̨͝H̨̕͝Á̡̕͢V̶͜E͠҉͜͠ ͝͞S̸̷͟*̨͢X̨͜͢͞.'' Under that, the blood red text next to the text was: ''"All I heard was 'We need him, We want him' in a creepy way" - Quote by one of the workers. I screamed and I noticed what ages they are. I'm 15, but they're around 24 and 25 years old. I didn't want to go back to the hotel, and my family sued Nickelodeon for the sitution and I noticed that they have to pay up a lot for this. In the end, Nickelodeon also gave me this box. This box was full of merch from some of my favorite shows, like Rocko (once again), and it came with a letter that said: "Dear ''(not showing my name), ''We are so sorry about what happened at the hotel, and made sure to fire the girls in question. There's been a thing like this running around the Orlando area and we are trying our best to keep everyone in a safe and fun time. To help cheer you up, we at Nickelodeon (Mainly some from the animation division of the studio), gave you some merchandise that we thought you may like. We heard you're a pretty big fan of Rocko's Modern Life and Avatar: The Last Airbender, so we figured to give some stuff from the stars of those shows. If anything happened to the hotel again, we'll know. and we'll find something to do with it. Two other company's, The Walt Disney Company and Universal, have been noticing these similar situations around the parks as well and trying to find some way to stop it. Disney teamed up with a sound company to do something (which is weird on its own) and Us and Universal are teaming up, and hiring, more security and rules for the workers that way something like this will never happen ever again. By the way, since you are at Universal, there's someone who wants to meet you. She's from one of our sitcoms we are airing at the moment and wanted to see you and wants to hang out with you (not that hang out you just had.) ''We hope that anything like this will never happen, ever, again. Yours turely, '' Everyone at Nickelodeon."'' They mentioned something about Walt Disney and Universal trying to stop these things from happening to their parks and whatnot. I have to agree with Nick on that part, why would Disney want to team up with a sound company just to stop it? Couldn't they just get the police or something? As for the girl they're mentioning, I've became friends with her. I will not mention on what show she was from, nor give hints on it. But we did meet at the old Nickelodeon Studios building over there. As for the hotel? The hotel is now just a Holidays Inn. Me? I'm fine, trust me. But I never heard from the girls ever again though, and maybe my family sued those girls as well. Let this me a lesson to anyone who's going to these parks, watch out for weirdos around the places you meet. They might be not the nicest person around. Category:Sad Category:Sex Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Category:Nick Jr Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Studios Category:Hotel Category:Creative Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Disney Category:Walt disney world Category:Walt Disney Category:Universal Category:Universal Studios Category:Cool Category:Creepy Category:Weird Category:Horror Category:Seriously WTF�� Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Sexypasta